A Party for All Captains
by kRieZt
Summary: Atobe mengadakan pesta di rumahnya. Dihadiri oleh beberapa kapten klub tenis yang sebentar lagi bakal lulus SMP. pairing ditekankan ke Tachibana/Tezuka, meski belum keliatan jelas...R&R please, makasih banyak...


**A Party for All the Captains**

By : Silent Omen's Author

Pairing : Oshitari/Atobe, Tachibana/Tezuka, Sanada/Yanagi

Summary : Atobe mengadakan pesta kelulusan yang diperuntukkan kepada para kapten klub tenis yang dia kenal sepanjang pertandingan.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Konomi-sensei, apa yang terjadi di cerita ini murni karangan otak saya yang sedang ngawur…_*dies*_

Warning : Seperti yang saya bilang, semuanya ini 100% mengarang. Jadi kalo kurang sreg dengan setting-an yang sudah ada, mohon dimaklumi karena intinya saya hanya menulis sesuai kemauan otak saya. Kayaknya perlu dijedotin ke tembok deh biar bisa lebih seger lagi idenya…_*hajaaarr!*_

_

* * *

Atobe's POV_

Liburan akhir tahun biasanya aku akan ikut dengan ayah dan ibuku pergi ke luar negeri. Namun kali ini aku berhasil membujuk mereka untuk tidak mengajakku serta dalam kunjungan bisnisnya ke Swiss. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu liburan ini di rumah. Tetapi aku tidak akan diam saja. Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan sepanjang liburan ini.

Aku mengundang Oshitari dan Shishido ke rumah. Aku berencana ingin mengadakan pesta untuk kalangan kapten tenis yang berada di wilayah Tokyo saja. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Tachibana Kippei, Kajimoto Takahisa, Saeki Kojiro sebagai perwakilan dari kaptennya yang masih kelas satu SMP, Sengoku Kyosumi, Mizuki Hajime sebagai perwakilan dari Akazawa Yoshirou yang kudengar kabarnya dia pindah ke luar negeri, dan Yukimura Seiichi kalau dia tidak berhalangan hadir karena penyakitnya. Kalau tidak tidak bisa hadir, maka aku akan mengundang Sanada Geniichirou sebagai perwakilannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam pesta itu nanti, Atobe?"

"Aku akan mengajak bicara teman-temanku ini mengenai masa depan dan keinginan mereka yang sesungguhnya untuk tenis. Apakah ada di antara mereka yang ingin menjadi seorang professional? Bagaimana dengan sekolah mereka setelah ini? Itu akan menjadi topic menarik untuk dibicarakan."

"Menarik sekali, karena aku juga bagian dari anak-anak kelas tiga ini. Lalu mengapa kau mengundangku juga?"

"Kau akan menjadi DJ nanti, Shishido."

"DJ (gak banget deh!)?"

"Aku punya turn table dan juke-box. Kau bisa mengoperasikannya khan?"

"Ya, aku sudah pernah memainkan dua kali di pesta sekolah."

"Kau pasti punya lagu-lagu kompilasi yang menenangkan. Bawakan sebanyak yang kau punya, siapa tahu nanti teman-temanku ada yang mau request lagu."

"Aku boleh ajak Jirou?"

"Sebaiknya kau sendiri saja, khan ada aku dan Yuushi. Kau juga anak kelas tiga, tidak perlu canggung lah."

"Sou da ne."

"Yuushi, tugasmu adalah menyampaikan undangan ini via SMS. Pastikan mereka membalas SMS-mu. Katakan pada mereka bahwa acaranya diadakan hari Sabtu pukul 7 malam di rumahku. Mereka boleh ajak teman, tapi satu orang untuk masing-masing. Pesta ini hanya untuk kalangan terbatas."

"Hai."

"Kau tidak ingin mendekor ruangan yang dipakai untuk pesta, Atobe?"

"Tidak usah, karena rumahku ini sudah penuh dengan dekorasi, Shishido. Atau mungkin kau punya ide lain untuk membuat rumahku menjadi lebih meriah?"

"Hm…tidak ada sih. Dibiarkan begini saja juga sudah ramai."

Persiapan tinggal 3 hari lagi. Oshitari sudah mengirim undangan ke masing-masing orang yang kusebut namanya tadi. Hanya saja ada 2 orang yang tidak bisa hadir. Yukimura harus check up ke rumah sakit sebagai tindak lanjutnya setelah dia keluar dari ruang operasi di awal musim panas. Yukimura menyuruh Sanada mewakilkan dirinya, dan aku senang dia bisa datang. Katanya dia akan mengajak Yanagi Renji, rekan satu klubnya untuk menemaninya datang ke rumahku. Kemudian Mizuki juga tidak bisa karena masih memberikan pengarahan kepada Fuji Yuuta untuk menjadi kapten baru di sekolah mereka.

Pesta ini akan diadakan di dekat kolam renang. Cuaca sudah kupastikan bagus, jadi tidak ada masalah jika kuadakan di ruang terbuka. Aku bisa membayangkan atmosfir yang nanti tercipta di sini.

Satu hal yang menarik perhatianku untuk acara itu nanti. Belakangan ini aku mengetahui bahwa Tezuka dan Tachibana mempunyai hubungan istimewa yang sangat dirahasiakan. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kedekatan mereka berdua. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan sangat canggung, karena Tezuka bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Dia tidak akan berani diajak Tachibana menebar kemesraannya, ini akan membuatnya malu. Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa orang sekeras Tezuka bisa takluk di bawah telapak kaki Tachibana? Ini akan menjadi topic yang menarik juga. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengeskposnya di depan semua orang karena ini bisa menurunkan harga dirinya. Bagaimana pun kehadiran Tezuka nanti akan menjadi sorotan, terutama Sanada yang baru saja mengalahkannya di pertandingan nasional.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Keigo?"

"Kau sudah mengirim Shishido pulang?"

"Ya, tadi supirmu yang mengantar dia pulang."

"Aku sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di pestaku hari Sabtu."

"Aku yakin pasti sangat menyenangkan, Keigo."

"Di sinilah aku akan mengadakan acaranya. Pertama aku akan menyuguhkan wine dengan alcohol ringan sebagai pembukaan. Appetizier pun harus sesuai dengan tema pesta malam nanti. Kemudian menu utama akan kubuat istimewa agar mereka bisa menikmatinya sampai larut malam nanti."

"Ini akan berlangsung sampai malam rupanya. Kau yakin?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Oh ya, aku lupa satu hal lagi, Yuushi. Dress code, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jangan terlalu membatasi para tamu, Keigo. Biarkan mereka berekspresi sesuai keinginan masing-masing."

* * *

_The Party's Begin_

Suara musik jazz mulai terdengar di kediaman Atobe Keigo. Seluruh pekerja di rumahnya tengah mempersiapkan lokasi kolam renang yang akan dijadikan area pesta. Meski tidak banyak yang diundang, tetapi tuan rumah ingin menyuguhkan semua yang istimewa untuk para tamunya. Di permukaan air kolam renang sudah disebar lilin apung warna warni, ada ruang untuk barbeque juga di dekat bar. Para tamu dibebaskan memilih tempat duduk di mana saja, tetapi nanti mereka akan berkumpul di tempat yang dihias sangat istimewa oleh tuan rumah.

"Shishido, tetapkan ritme musiknya sampai semuanya datang. Sengoku bilang tadi dia sudah akan tiba di sini. Dia bersama Minami."

"OK. Ini kupilihkan yang ringan supaya suasana acaranya jadi lebih santai."

"Yuushi, kau bersiaplah menyambut kedatangan yang lain. Aku akan ke kamarku sebentar untuk memastikan penampilanku sudah rapih."

Sementara Atobe naik ke kamarnya, Oshitari sudah siap di depan pintu bersama head butler rumah Atobe, Fuzuma-san. Atobe menyuruh orang yang siap di rumahnya memakai setelan jas warna putih. Atobe pun nantinya akan tampil cerah dengan jas putihnya.

Seperti yang Atobe bilang tadi, yang pertama kali datang adalah Sengoku dan wakil kapten dari Yamabuki, Minami. Mereka datang naik motor (ngarang!). Oshitari menyambut mereka dan langsung mengantar ke area kolam renang.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke rumah Atobe, Oshitari-kun. Besar sekali rumahnya."

"Kami sudah sering mengadakan latihan tenis di sini. Ini belum seberapa yang kau lihat, di dalamnya masih lebih luas lagi."

"Sudah ada yang datang?"

"Semuanya masih dalam perjalanan. Kau yang pertama, mungkin segelas wine bisa menenangkan kalian setelah menempuh perjalanan."

"Arigato."

Selanjutnya, yang datang kemudian adalah Sanada dan Yanagi. Keduanya mengendarai mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sanada (gak tau khan loe kalo Sanada ini bisa nyetir? Hah, namanya juga 100% NGARANG alias NGASAL). Mereka tampak sangat kompak dengan warna kuning sebagai warna khas seragam tenis mereka, Rikkai. Mereka bilang ingin nostalgia terakhir kali dengan Rikkai, maka itu mereka memakai kaos kuning yang didobel dengan jaket masing-masing. Selanjutnya adalah Saeki Kojiro, dia datang sendirian. Disusul kemudian oleh Kajimoto Takahisa yang mengendarai motornya. Dan yang terakhir datang adalah Tezuka yang hadir bersama Tachibana. Mereka juga mengendarai motor. Keduanya langsung disambut oleh Atobe sesaat setelah tuan rumah itu selesai menyapa para tamu yang sudah berada di area kolam renangnya.

"Irrashai you, Tezuka, Tachibana. Kalian tamu yang paling aku tunggu malam ini."

"Wow, aku merasa terhormat, Atobe. Sudah banyak yang datang?"

"Sudah semua, Tachibana. Hanya saja perwakilan dari St. Rudolph tidak ada yang bisa hadir."

"Apa benar yang datang adalah para kapten dari klub tenis, Atobe?"

"Tidak semuanya. Sanada mewakili Yukimura, dan Saeki juga mewakili kaptennya masih masih kelas satu. Itu mereka."

Ketika Tezuka dan Tachibana masuk ke area kolam renang, ritme music pun sedikit naik. Tezuka tidak pernah menghadiri sebuah pesta terbatas dan mewah seperti ini sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Tachibana yang sangat supel bertemu para rivalnya, Tezuka agak kaku menyapa Sanada yang pertama kali mengangkat gelas wine untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Yo, Tezuka. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau mewakili Yukimura?"

"Ya, dia tidak bisa datang. Dia harus ke rumah sakit sejak siang tadi. Kau datang dengan Tachibana?"

"Uhm…kebetulan rumah kami satu arah kemari. Jadi dia sekalian menjemputku."

"Bagaimana tangan kirimu?"

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang. Aku sempat pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa tulangnya. Tidak ada yang salah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kakimu?"

"Aku juga sempat memeriksa ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Aku masih bisa bermain tenis."

"Ore mo da, Sanada. Bertanding melawan orang sekuat dirimu, membuka mata batiku lebih lebar lagi."

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh lagi seperti waktu itu, Tezuka. Kau membuat semua orang takut, termasuk aku sebagai lawanmu."

"Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang, Sanada. Mungkin saja nanti di SMA kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai lawan."

"Aku sangat berharap begitu, Tezuka. Ne, Renji?"

"Bagaimana pun kuatnya dirimu, Geniichirou masih banyak bertanya padaku mengenai kekuatanmu, Tezuka. Selesai pertandingan, dia langsung menyuruhku mengkalkulasi apa yang sudah terjadi di lapangan waktu itu."

"Benarkah? Wow, aku harus bersiap kalau begitu."

"Jangan buka rahasia di sini, Renji."

"Lho, dia berhak tahu kok, Geniichirou."

Belum selesai berbicara dengan Sanada dan Yanagi, Tezuka sudah dipanggil oleh Tachibana untuk ikut berbincang-bincang dengan Saeki dan Kajimoto. Pesta yang dihadiri beberapa orang ini terasa sangat ramai. Atobe pun lalu mengeluarkan menu makanan pembuka sebagai teman mereka berdiskusi nanti.

"Baiklah, aku senang kalian mau memenuhi undangan sederhana ini. Sebagai tuan rumah, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Pertama, mari kita bersulang untuk kemenangan Seigaku di pertandingan nasional kemarin."

"KAMPAI!"

"Baiklah. Kebetulan malam ini tamu-tamuku yang hadir adalah kalian anak kelas tiga SMP. Aku yakin kalian sudah melaksanakan pesta kelulusan. Aku ingin tahu dari masing-masing kalian. Ke mana kalian akan melanjutkan? Lalu bagaimana dengan tenis yang selama ini telah membawa nama kita ke permukaan? Mungkin kita mulai dari juara nasional dulu. Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Tezuka lalu berdiri sembari menatap satu persatu orang yang hadir dalam pesta ini. Dia berdehem sekali, kemudian mulai mengutarakan kata-katanya. Namun tanpa ada yang menyadari, satu tangan Tezuka diletakkan di belakang dan Tachibana memegangnya. Maksud mereka ingin saling menguatkan, yang jelas tidak ada yang menyaksikan ini. Bahkan orang yang duduk dekat Tachibana sekali pun. (Hohohoho… _*dipelintir Tachibana*_)

"Tenis akan tetap menjadi cita-citaku di masa depan. Aku akan masuk SMA Seigaku (anggep aja ada deh, susah nyari nama sekolah), dan kembali mengharumkan nama Seigaku di dunia tenis nantinya. Waktu itu aku sempat bilang kepada teman-temanku bahwa aku akan berangkat ke Jerman untuk menjadi seorang Pro. Tetapi aku membatalkannya karena…"

"Wow, kau akan pergi ke Jerman lagi, Tezuka-kun? Bukankah di Jepang kau bisa berkiprah lebih baik lagi?"

"Benar, itu alasanku mengapa akhirnya aku tidak jadi berangkat ke Jerman, Sengoku. Maka itu aku memilih berada di Jepang, dan mencoba mencapai target paling tinggi di mulai di negeri sendiri."

"Sugoi da you ne, Tezuka. Memang semuanya harus dimulai dari yang terdekat. Aku tadinya juga punya rencana untuk pulang lagi ke Perancis dan langsung aktif di Wimbledon (salah satu ide saya tentang Atobe). Hanya saja aku punya segudang harapan di Jepang. Ganbatte ne, Tezuka."

"Hai. Arigato, Atobe. Minna, yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Hahaha…benar-benar Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tidak di lapangan, tidak di mana pun, kata-kata itu selalu terlontar darinya."

"Jika tidak begitu, bukan Tezuka namanya, Saeki. OK, sekarang kita dengar dari runner up National Champion. Sanada Geniichirou."

Sanada membuka topinya sebelum dia berbicara. Dia terlihat canggung, sesekali melihat Yanagi saat memulai bicara. (Cie cie…Sanada…_*ditendang Sanada*_)

"Aku akan melanjutkan ke Kaisei Academy (ini beneran ada), bersama Yanagi Renji."

"Wow, kalian benar-benar sadar ketika memilih sekolah itu khan, Sanada?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Sengoku?"

"_The pen is mightier than a Sword_. Itulah moto dari sekolahmu besok. Kaisei ini sangat terkenal. Mengapa kau ingin masuk sana, Sanada-kun?"

"Kebetulan di sekolah aku mendapat nilai kelulusan paling tinggi, Kajimoto. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba sesuatu yang lebih menantang di dunia pendidikan. Meski klub tenis Kaisei tidak begitu terkenal, suatu hari nanti aku dan Renji yang akan membuatnya gemilang."

"Kowai ne, Sanada. Kau ingin menjadi kaisar lagi di sekolah itu?"

"Jika bisa, aku akan sangat bangga sekali, Atobe."

"Kita lihat tahun ini. Apakah Sanada bisa membawa nama Kaisei ke dunia tenis? Dia akan menjadi lawan berbahaya untuk kita, Tezuka terutama. Benar khan, Tezuka?"

"Sou da you, Atobe."

"OK, selanjutnya kita dengar dari Sengoku. Aku dengar kau mau keluar dari Tokyo?"

"Ah, benar, Atobe. Aku akan pindah ke Kobe dengan keluargaku tahun ini. Kalau kalian merindukanku di dunia tenis, maka tunggulah sampai pertandingan nasional diadakan."

"Kau PD sekali, Sengoku."

"Iya donk, Saeki. Kalau tidak PD, nanti aku kehilangan harga diri. Aku masih akan bergelut di dunia tenis juga. Melihat kalian datang malam ini, aku jadi semangat untuk tetap meneruskan kemampuanku."

"Pokoknya jangan lupakan kita yang sudah hadir di acara ini, Sengoku. Anggap saja ini sebagai ajang reunian pertama sebelum kita berpisah masing-masing nantinya."

"Aku setuju dengan Tachibana. Ne, Atobe, kita bisa mengadakan acara ini lagi di lain waktu khan?"

"Kalau kalian mau, aku bisa mengadakan setiap tahun. Bagaimana?"

"SETUJU!" _*prok…prok…prok…apa seeh?*_

"Akhirnya satu kesepakatan tercapai di acara ini. Terima kasih atas masukkanmu, Tachibana. Sekarang giliranmu berbicara."

"Yosh, konbawa minna-san. Langsung saja aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan melanjutkan ke Fudomine School (udah deh, anggep aja ada gak usah PROTES!)."

"Tidak berniat untuk pindah ke sekolah lain? Seigaku mungkin."

"Wow, kok tiba-tiba bilang Seigaku, Atobe? Intinya aku harus bisa menaikkan pamor Fudomine sekali lagi. Aku merasa masih belum memberikan yang terbaik untuk sekolah ini."

"Kau tidak ada rencana kembali ke Osaka, Tachibana?"

"Tidak, Sanada. Aku akan tetap berada di Tokyo. Banyak hal yang belum aku lakukan selama dua tahun di Tokyo."

"Contohnya apa, Tachibana-kun?"

"Wow, kalau kau tanya, pastinya banyak sekali, Kajimoto-kun. Tokyo itu menarik, dan akan sangat menarik jika bisa dinikmati dengan orang-orang terdekat."

Di kalimat terakhirnya, Tachibana sedikit melirik ke Tezuka meski pacarnya itu tidak tahu sama sekali. Atobe pun tersenyum, sebenarnya dia menahan tawa karena lucu melihat Tezuka yang sepertinya agak salah tingkah. (Udah, ketawa aja yang lebar, King-sama…_*dilempar gelas Atobe*_)

"Hm…semakin hangat saja suasana malam hari ini. Shishido, mainkan lagu soul."

"Hey, Shishido. Kau punya koleksi soul jazz? Mainkan untuk kita semua."

"OK, Sengoku. Akan kuputarkan."

"Nah, sekarang kita lanjutkan pembicaraan malam ini. OK, Saeki. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan satu sekolah dengan Tezuka."

"Tezuka, kau dengar itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku menunggumu, Saeki. Fuji juga masuk Seigaku."

"Hontou ni? Wah, tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan teman lama. Dan tentunya, aku sangat ingin bisa satu klub tenis denganmu, Tezuka. Kita belum pernah bertanding satu lapangan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"OK, semoga tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan malam ini. Hohoho…ups! Maaf. Kita lanjutkan ke Kajimoto. Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka sekali dengan anting yang kau pakai. Bagaimana, Yuushi? Kalau aku ditindik pasti akan menambah ketampananku."

"Tidak, sebaiknya pikirkan ide lain untuk menambah ketampananmu, Keigo. Maaf, selingan. Lanjut, Kajimoto."

"Aku akan masuk St. Agustinus Boys Academy (ngarang lagi…duh!). Masih di Tokyo juga kok. Tentunya aku akan meneruskan cita-citaku menjadi pemain tenis professional seperi kalian yang hadir di sini."

"Mengapa kau memilih sekolah katolik, Kajimoto?"

"Aku tidak memilih sekolah itu bukan karena mereka katolik, Atobe-kun. Sekolah itu mempunyai klub tenis yang dilatih oleh pemain tenis professional Jepang (ngarang lagheee…). Maka itu aku ingin bergabung."

"Wah, bagaimana ini, Yuushi? Apa kita pindah ke St. Agustinus dan bergabung bersama Kajimoto?"

"Bodoh, kau ragu dengan kemampuanmu, Keigo?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Yuushi. Jangan meremehkanku! Hyotei akan kembali berjaya dengan adanya kita di sana nanti."

"Kau masuk Hyotei Gakuen lagi, Atobe?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur cocok dengan peraturan yang dibuat yayasan ini. Tidak ada sekolah elite yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku kecuali yang satu ini, Sanada."

"Sekali lagi Seigaku harus berhapan dengan Hyotei kalau begitu, Atobe."

"Haha, tidak sabar menunggu aksiku di lapangan, Tezuka? Atau mungkin kau lebih menunggu Tachibana untuk menjadi lawanmu?"

Perkataan Atobe ini membuat Tezuka jadi kembali bersandar ke sofa, bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan orang-orang di sini. Atobe mengerti setelah melihat Tezuka bertingkah seperti itu. Langsung saja dia mengganti topic pembicaraan untuk mengalihkannya.

"Nah, kita sudah mendengar dari semuanya. Keinginan kita untuk tetap menjadi pemain tenis memang sangat tinggi. Kita akan melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah masing-masing, dan semoga tenis tetap bisa menyatukan kita nantinya. Apa pun yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, akan selalu menjadi kenangan dan siap untuk dipelajari supaya ke depannya kita bisa menjadi lebih baik. Bersulang untuk semuanya!"

"KAMPAI!"

"Malam semakin pekat, kita mulai makan malam saja kalau begitu. Fuzuma-san, siapkan meja makannya. Pastikan semua hidangan sudah tersaji di sana."

Atobe lalu mengajak semua tamunya ke ruang makan. Karena dia mempunyai rumah bergaya Eropa, maka interior ruang makannya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan gaya Eropa. Sebuah meja makan yang sangat panjang, sudah ditata lengkap dengan dinner set yang sangat mewah. Hanya ada sushi sebagai hidangan pembuka makan malam, dan sisanya adalah makanan Eropa. Saat makan pun, kegembiraan tetap berlangsung. Karena ini acara tanpa batas, tidak ada larangan bagi mereka berbicara saat makan.

Atobe pun merasa senang karena semua tamunya menikmati pesta kecil ini. Hanya segelintir orang, tetapi rasanya pesta ini seperti dihadiri oleh banyak orang. Perbedaan sekolah tidak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk menyatu di sini.

Pesta pun berlanjut dengan membaurnya orang-orang ini dalam beberapa permainan. Sanada dan Tachibana bermain catur ditemani Saeki dan Kajimoto. Atobe, Tezuka, Yanagi, dan Sengoku asyik bermain kartu. Sedangkan Oshitari, Minami, dan Shishido sibuk di depan laptop untuk memainkan game terbaru.

Terjadi hal yang agak mengejutkan di antara mereka yang sedang bermain kartu. Tezuka tidak sadar telah berkali-kali menegak beberapa gelas wine yang diisi penuh. Meski hanya 3-4 gelas yang dia minum, tetapi semuanya terisi penuh.

"Tezuka, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

"Tezuka? Wajahmu pucat, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Atobe."

"Kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja, Tezuka. Sebentar, aku panggil 'dia' untukmu."

Tanpa menunggu Atobe, Tezuka langsung berhenti dari permainan dan pergi ke toilet. Di depan wastafel, dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia yakin sekali bahwa saat ini dia mabuk berat gara-gara wine yang dia minum. Untuk mengejutkan semua orang, dia paling tidak bisa minum segala yang beralkohol. Sekarang dia terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini, rasa mual dan pusingnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Tezuka, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tachibana…"

Tezuka tidak menyadari Tachibana masuk ke toilet untuk melihat keadaannya. Dia ingin berusaha untuk tetap tampil biasa saja, tetapi rasa tidak enak terus melanda tubuhnya. Dia mulai kehilangan pandangannya.

"Kau mabuk, Tezuka? Berapa gelas wine yang mau minum tadi?"

"Tidak banyak, empat…lima…aku tidak tahu."

"Kau sudah mulai mengacau, Tezuka. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Mual…pusing…mataku berkunang-kunang."

"Tidak salah lagi. Kau mabuk, aku akan bilang Atobe kalau kita pulang lebih dulu."

"Tachibana…uugh…Tachi...!"

Dan akhirnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Tezuka bergegas ke kloset dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya (kasian…). Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pinggiran kloset, dan Tachibana mengurut-urut lehernya supaya Tezuka bisa mengeluarkan apa yang mengganggu perutnya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang."

"Aku…tidak kuat jalan. Mataku…"

"Kita keluar dulu dari sini. Ataukah masih ada yang ingin kau keluarkan?"

Tezuka menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. Tachibana membantunya berdiri dan mengajaknya keluar dari toilet. Kondisi ini mengejutkan yang lain. Atobe terutama, dia agak panic setelah melihat Tezuka sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30, mungkin Atobe tidak akan melanjutkan pestanya sampai dini hari karena kejadian ini.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengantarnya pulang, Tachibana?"

"Aku bawa motor."

"Tidak, dia akan jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan dengan kuat. Dia akan ikut mobilku saja, Tachibana."

"Sanada, ii you. Jibun de dekiru."

"Aku rasa saran Sanada ada benarnya, Tachibana. Biar Tezuka dibawa dengan mobilnya, kau tinggal mengikutinya dari belakang. Ini supaya aman."

"Wakatta. Maaf merepotkanmu, Sanada. Apa kau sekalian pulang?"

"Sepertinya iya. Bagaimana, Atobe?"

"Tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Aku terpaksa menghentikan pesta malam ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu. Kalau ada perubahan alamat atau nomer ponsel, segera kabari aku. Terima kasih semuanya."

Pesta pun akhirnya dihentikan. Tetapi kesenangan tampak jelas di raut wajah semua orang yang datang malam ini, meski kecemasan sedang melanda Tachibana...

_owari~_

* * *

Monggo lho yang mau comment atau review, ditunggu sekali demi meningkatkan kualitas...maturnuwun..._*bows*_

Ada kelanjutannya kok, tapi ditulis di postingan selanjutnya...keterbatasan tenaga, maklum udah ngantuk..._*zzzzzz*__  
_


End file.
